Ophelia
About Bio Ophelia was born into the royal family of the large Zhao Yin parish in the city of Dongzhou. She was born as part of a twin, her sister being Petal '''(Backstory: '''One Half of a Whole). When Ophelia was born she and her sister had black hair but it fell out and instead grew fiery red locks that was extremely curly. Ophelia had a sheltered upbringing, staying within castle grounds and playing with her sister. Her mother disappeared when she was about 6 and Ophelia has not seen her since. Her father was always busy running their kingdom which was just one province of many kingdoms that all answer to the main Chinese government. These days the kingdoms are being replaced with governments. Ophelia had minimal contact with her older brother. When she was 12, Ophelia and he sister Petal were migrated to the US under the Princess Protection Programme. They were moved into Rosaline's Foster Home which was a fated fixed point in time so Ophelia's soul could be reunited with Polly's.Ophelia was very shy but could speak fluent English although she did have an asian accent. She quickly became best friends with Polly. It at the foster home that she also met the guy whom she had an arranged marriage with, Yosiah '''(Backstory: '''Ophelia & Yosiah). She quickly established a relationship with him. The two had intercourse and she fell pregnant with her daughter Meiying. The following year she had son Yoshi. Ophelia grew in confidence as she adjusted to life in the US. She blossomed very well, becoming a volumptuous young lady. It was in that same year that she lost her twin sister. Distraught and depressed, Ophelia hated the foster home and so complained in which one of the foster workers put her up for fostering (Backstory: Events Changed By Time Travel). Because Ophelia's father was so dismissive of her, not caring enough to keep in contact or help her out (or even let her come home), she pleaded for him to relenquish care so she could be adopted by someone else. He indeed signed the papers and she was adopted by Cal '''and '''Cassandra who are both witches much to Ophelia's delight. She promptly moved out of the foster home and soon they adopted her sister Roxanne. By age 15, Ophelia became popular in school and was on the cheerleading squad with Polly and Maylu. She joined the Girl Gang as she had a large, strong voice. Ophelia cheated on Yosiah with his cousin Jackie (Backstory: Girl Bang) in which Yosiah began to plot revenge. At age 18, Ophelia reunited with Yosiah and the two married 2 years later but did not have any more children. Ophelia went on to get her degree and landed a job as a marketing manager as well as still being in the GG. When she divorced from Yosiah she stayed single for a while before reuniting with teen flame Tyler (Backstory: Bow to the King). An on-off relationship ensued with Tyler. In the mean while Ophelia reached high in her career, becoming one of the board members and also released a few chart-topping singles. She was one of the strongest singers in the girl group. She paused in her careers to have daughter Lulu. Ophelia, now divorced from Tyler, stayed single for a few years before dating Polly's old friend Lucan (Backstory: Ophelia & Lucan). With Lucan, she had daughter Kayanna. Both Meiying and Yoshi moved far from Opehlia so she and the two girls rarely saw them but they keep in contact over the phone sometimes. Lucan and Ophelia had another child, son Lee. In her past life Ophelia was leader of the totem pole Ismae (Backstory: Fiery Guardian). Ismae had a daughter whom Ophelia was unsure whether she reincarnated or not. It turned out she did in the form of Aisha. When Aisha - who was an orphan - discovered who she was, Ophelia took her in again as her daughter and adopted her. Ophelia currently continues to work her career and is still with Lucan. Relationships Ophelia's first relationship was with Yosiah who she had two children with. After she cheated on him, the two split until he got back together with her in order to enact his revenge. In between the time when they had split, Ophelia dated Tyler who was quite abusive to her so she left him. Ophelia married Yosiah but after suffering abuse from his revenge they divorced. Broken from that marriage she remained single for a while until Tyler reappeared asking for forgiveness claiming he had changed. He showed promising signs and Ophelia trusted him enough to marry him. However, once married, Tyler changed again and Ophelia went through years of abuse. In that period of time she had daughter Lulu. After gaining the courage to leave Tyler, Ophelia was too low in confidence to date again and remained single for a year. Tyler yet again appeared claming he was completely different and realised he loved her. Not wanting to take a chance, Ophelia refused but after constant pleading she gave him a final chance. He proved to be telling the truth and they stayed happily married for a good 5 years before divorcing again. Ophelia stayed single for a couple of months before hitting it off with Lucan at the annual GC Party. The two formed a relationship and ended up marrying. They split after Ophelia caught Lucan having an affair but the two have reunited again and are trying to work on bettering their marriage. Ophelia did encounter Tyler again but a fight broke out and now he's out of her life forever (Backstory: I Didn't Do It). As well as those relationships, Ophelia has had a fling with Chester. Magic Ophelia is a witch. She was born into one of the powerful witch clans although on a list of 10 her family ranks about 8. She learned her witch craft from books her mother left around and then when she was adopted by Cal '''and '''Cassandra they taught her everything else she needed to know. Ophelia is also the leader of the Totem Pole as in her previous life she was Ismae and possesses the power of the phoenix, hence her red hair and eyes. She often practices her witch craft and upgrades the protection barriers on her friends houses often. She is also the sun goddess (Backstory: Sun Child) due to her phoenix powers. When she transforms, her feet do not touch the ground. She can bend fire and earth, move things, uses the rays of the sun and cast spells. Additional Information *Ophelia owns a charity to help women in domestically violent relationships. *Ophelia is very curvy with a large bottom and large bosoms. It's because of this, many see her as a sex symbol. *She hasn't had much luck in relationships. *She wore Polly's wedding dress the first time she was married. Polly had no need for it because she chose a different dress so Ophelia wore it. *Ismae and Selinda were best friends so Ophelia and Polly are best friends but in a different context. *Ophelia's hair once fell out and then grew bright blonde. This only lasted for a few weeks before it went red again. No one could explain why it did this. *Ophelia technically only spent 14 years with her twin sister. The rest of her life she's been without Petal. *She almost had a miscarriage with Lulu. *Ophelia is the sun and her sister was the moon. *She also loves strawberry like Jackie. *Ophelia is known for being blunt, outspoken and strong minded. *She is seen as a tough person but is quite sensitive inside although she'd never admit it. *She is God Mother to all of Polly's children. Category:Characters